1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be attached along a door opening or a door frame of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 13 and 14 illustrates cross-sections of the conventional weather strips 3, each being attached along a door opening of a vehicle body. Each of the weather strips 3 is formed by extrusion, and is provided with a trim portion 32 formed on its side surface. Flange retaining lips 33, 34, 35 and 36 are formed on inner opposed side surface of the trim portion 31. When each weather strip 3 is attached to a flange 1 projecting along the door opening, the flange 1 is forcibly inserted between the retaining lips 33, 34, and 35, 36 and retained thereby.
There are cases where the thickness of the flange to which the weather strip is attached varies locally in view of the structural strength of the vehicle body. For instance, the flange 1 is composed of two body panels in FIG. 13, and two body panels and one reinforcing plate in FIG. 14 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. Sho 59-167348). In such a case, when the flange retention force of the flange retaining lips is set so as to fit for a thinner flange, a thicker flange is difficult to insert between the retaining lips. On the other hand, when the flange retention force is set so as to fit the thicker flange, the flange retention force is insufficient for the thinner flange.